Minnie Mouse
Minnie Mouse is a beautiful girlfriend of Mickey from Mickey Mouse and Friends. She was a friend of Danny in the crossover. Danny taught Minnie how to dance like the other animals and taught her how to sing like an actress. She is the daughter of Basil of Baker Street and Mrs. Elizabeth Brisby. Her two brothers are Mowgli and Pudge. Her three aunts are Vixey, Marie, and Sandy Cheeks, and her secret name is Flower. Minnie Mouse is the real girlfriend (possibly wife) of Mickey Mouse created by The Walt Disney Company. Minnie is sweet-natured and fun-loving. The comic strip story The Gleam by Merrill De Maris and Floyd Gottfredson first gave her full name as Minerva Mouse. "Minerva" has since been a recurring alias for her. Minnie also shares the same birthday as her boyfriend, Mickey Mouse. In most appearances, Minnie is presented as a close friend of Daisy Duck. Her favorite hobbies are dancing, gardening, shopping, music, and fashion. Film Appearances Mickey, Donald and Goofy: The Three Musketeers In the 2004 direct-to-video movie Mickey, Donald, Goofy: The Three Musketeers, Minnie plays the role of the princess of France, who continually daydreams about her true love, Mickey. She's also the only monarch getting in the way of the plans of Pete, who can't take over the kingdom if he cannot get rid of her. Interestingly, for this particular film, Minnie is drawn with hair bangs, which do not appear in any later cartoons. Fun and Fancy Free Although Minnie did not officially appear in Fun and Fancy Free, a scene with her, as Happy Valley's queen, was planned to be included in the Mickey and the Beanstalk segment before the decision to include it in the film. In the scene, Mickey came before her to sell her his cow, and in exchange, she gave him the magic beans. Who Framed Roger Rabbit Minnie made a small non-speaking cameo appearance at the very end of the film with Mickey and a crowd of many other cartoon characters. Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas Minnie is Mickey's girlfriend and hard-working. Despite her hard work she is in debt with bills and tries not to let Mickey know. Minnie works a large store owned by Mortimer Mouse. She expects to have a Christmas bonus which she receives but instead of being money it's a fruit cake. She was originally going to use the money for a gift for Mickey but without the money might go home empty handed. Minnie trades her prized watch for a case for Mickey's beloved harmonica, but Mickey trades his harmonica for a chain for Minnie's watch. They realize their love is gift enough and enjoy Christmas together. Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas In the sequel, Minnie is in an ice skating show which becomes a competition with her best friend Daisy Duck. Minnie's anger gets the best of her and battles Daisy on ice. When Minnie performs a dangerous stunt she injures herself. Daisy comforts her and they finish the show together as friends. Later Minnie is worried Mickey will overdue the family Christmas party and when Pluto goes missing she searches with Goofy, Daisy, Scrooge McDuck and other members of their family. Minnie Mouse to the Rescue in Tokyo Upcoming direct-to-DVD in summer. Minnie Mouse was a Heroire in Tokyo with new friends, she can rescue Mickey. She learned the martial arts with new outfit: a moon green T-shirt with a logo image of a heart, a cyan skirt, and orange boots. Television Appearances Mickey Mouse Works In Mickey Mouse Works, she finally appeared in her own segments. Occasionally, she starred in "Maestro Minnie" shorts, in which she conducts an orchestra of living instruments that she usually has to tame. In the series, Minnie was usually paired up with best friend Daisy Duck. The two will have various ups and downs but in the end were still best friends. Minnie also joined Mickey in his segment "Mickey to the Rescue" and in the shorts she is kidnapped by Pete only to be rescued by Mickey. House of Mouse In House of Mouse, Minnie is in charge of planning the show and the club's bookkeeper. She is often annoyed by Clarabelle's gossip, Daisy's wackiness and Mickey's mischief. Minnie is often responsible for saving the club in times of crises using her cool and rational personality to calm things down. Minnie appears in Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse. Minnie along with Mickey and the Disney guest are snowed in the club. Mickey advises the plan to have a Christmas party while Minnie finds a box of the gang's Christmas stories. Minnie also appears in Mickey's House of Villains. In it Minnie is worried about the large number of villains in the club on Halloween night thinking they might be up to something. Unfortunately Minnie is correct and the club is taken over by the Disney Villains. During their rein, Minnie threatens the leader Jafar in leaving the club but failed. After Mickey saves the day Minnie and the others celebrate. Mickey Mouse Clubhouse Minnie also appears in the children television series, Mickey Mouse Clubhouse. Minnie is apart of the clubhouse pals and Mickey's girlfriend. Like other appearances Minnie enjoys cooking, gardening, sining and dancing. Minnie also has an alter-ego known as Detective Minnie famous for solving mysteries in the clubhouse. Detective Minnie often teams up with Daisy's alias Secret Spy Daisy to solve major issues. Together their known as The Friendship Team. Minnie has become the star of the most recent of the show's specials most notably Minnie's Bow Tique where she opens a boutique selling all forms of bows. Minnie is also a major character in the spin-off series; Mickey Mousekersize. Minnie's Bow-Toons Minnie is the central character of the Disney Junior short series, Minnie's Bow-Toons. Here, Minnie and Daisy open a store selling all types of bows. They are accompanied by her kitten Figaro, Minnie's nieces Millie and Melody, and a living cuckoo clock figure named Coco. Like her previous television role, Minnie wears a pink dress with white polka dots, pink heels and pink bow also with white polka dots. Minnie's skills with bows has also been used to solve problems for her friends. At the end of every short, Minnie states the store policy: "There's no business like bow business!" Toontown Minnie Mouse is another original Disney character. She is a black mouse and she wears a pink and white polka-dotted dress. She can be found strolling in the Minnie's Melodyland playground.She also has her own Trolley Game called "Match Minnie". The players must correctly copy some dance moves Minnie makes by pressing the arrow keys. The fastest player wins the round. Minnie can be found in old Disney shows also. Attire Minnie wears a lot of different ensembles of clothing, but her favorite outfit is either a strawberry pink or blue dress with a matching bow and yellow slippers. When Minnie goes swimming, she wears either a strawberry pink or blue two-piece swimsuit to match the bow. At bedtime, Minnie wears a either a strawberry pink T-shirt and a matching skirt to go with the bow or a blue T-shirt to match the bow and a pair of yellow boxer shorts decorated with white butterflies. Her alternate sleepwear consists of a pink nightgown with a matching bow, sleeping mask, and bedroom slippers. As a princess, she wears a royal fuchsia (magenta red/pink) ball gown with matching shoes, silk gloves, and bloomers, along with a gold tiara and necklace. Her alternate princess outfit is either a pink or blue dress similar to either Anna's dress or Princess Peach's dress. Going trick-or-treating, Minnie wears a cheerleader costume that consists of a fuchsia strawberry pink sweatshirt with a red "M" on the front, a red pleated skirt, white socks, red, strawberry pink, and white tennis shoes, and a strawberry pink bow. She also carries two big orange pom-poms. Her alternate Halloween costume is either an Anna costume or a Princess Peach costume. While playing in the snow, Minnie wears a blue dress coat with an Eskimo hood, a white muffler, and yellow boots. When she reunites with either Mickey Mouse or Danny Cat, she wears a magenta red/pink glittering tank dress and a matching bow, but doesn't wear shoes. Her wedding dress consists of a white sleeveless, strapless wedding dress with matching transparent ruffles on the sides (similar to Princess Peach's wedding dress), matching frilly, ankle-length pantalettes, a matching camisole with a pink bow on the chest, white silk gloves, matching pumps, a matching choker with a blue pendant, matching earrings, and a silver heart-shaped tiara with a red jewel on top, along with a transparent white wedding veil, when she marries Danny. Her other wedding dress with a long, flowing, white, off-the-shoulder wedding dress with short, puffy sleeves and a gray neckline (similar to Anna's wedding dress), white frilly, ankle-length pantalettes, a matching camisole with a green bow on the chest, white stockings, matching ballet slippers, and a gold crown, along with a transparent white wedding veil, when she marries Mickey. Friends *Alice Liddell *Wendy Darling *Olivia Flaversham *Lilo Pelekai *Kairi *Amy Rose *Kilala Reno *Susan Test *Namine *Viper *Rapunzel *Anna *Merida *Dumbo *Timothy Q. Mouse *Jim Crow *Preacher Crow *Glasses Crow *Straw Hat Crow *Fat Crow *Twilight Sparkle *Fluttershy *Rainbow Dash *Rarity *Pinkie Pie *Applejack *Sunset Shimmer *Flash Sentry *Spike *Mickey Mouse *Morty and Ferdie *Millie and Melody *Donald Duck *Daisy Duck *Huey, Dewey, and Louie *April, May, and June *Scrooge McDuck *Mrs. Beakley *Goofy *Max Goof *Sylvia Marpole *Horace Horsecollar *Clarabelle Cow *Pluto *Figaro *Pete (sometimes) *Willie the Giant Enemies *Maleficent *Pete (most of the time) *Weasels *The Beagle Boys *Willie the Giant (formerly) Trivia *Minnie likes to slide down the slide at the playground. *Her favorite thing to do in the snow is to build a snowman. *Her favorite flavor of ice cream is vanilla. *Minnie is in 5th grade at Toontown Elementary School. Category:Female Characters Category:Heroines Category:Living characters Category:Disney Characters Category:Mice Category:Animals Category:Mammals Category:The 100 Acre Wood series Category:Mrs. Brisby Meets Fievel Category:Well Behaved Children Category:Non-Troublemakers Category:American Characters Category:Elementary Schoolers Category:5th Graders Category:Adults Category:Queens Category:Princesses Category:Daughters Category:Sisters Category:Older Sisters Category:Younger Sisters Category:Youngest Daughters Category:Hidden Chronicles Category:Fantasia in the 100 Acre Wood Category:Martial Arts Category:Beautiful Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Nieces Category:Aunts Category:Preteens Category:Beauty